Fall in love
by Mep
Summary: Harry seems to have a hard time concentrating when a certain someone is around....REVIEW..


- Harry, man, what's wrong? Lately you've been space out, if you know what I mean- said Ron , a hint of laugh in his voice.  
  
Harry looked at him, with what he hope passed for oddness. the truth is that when ever she was around, he couldn't help but to feel, I don't know, strange. Her hair, seemed to know a way to distract him, and from the moment she enter the room, everything lost it´s importance. I was a strange felling. And for some reason he couldn´t dart his eyes away from her, or course she was beautiful, but there was something in her face that make him feel. at peace. When he looked at her, as much as it could sound cliché, he feel all his worries, inch by inch, fade away. Her laugh was different, a melody for his ears.  
  
He couldn't quite put a finger on the exact day, those strange feeling took over him. Maybe, it was a day when he was doing a homework, and suddenly he heard one of those laughs that are good to hear, those that for moments ease the problems that are surronding us. And the most wonderful thing is, that they don't consider their laugh a medicine.or a way to cure any pain. But hers was. at least for him.  
  
He had never really spoken to her, of course he knew her; he knew the name of her parents.of her brothers, trivial things. And now for him it seemed, that he wanted to know.everything about her. What things could cheer her up. even the ones that would scare the life out of her.  
  
He had never thought he could feel this way. or if he even deserve it. Facing the reality, he was in love with her. Why denied it? It was not like he was going to tell her. Not today. maybe never.  
  
A noise got him out of his thoughts, there she was, as beautiful as always.or even more. Her fingers, lightly turn the pages of the book that, she, was reading on her lap.  
  
-Harry, I'm seriously talking. what's wrong?- asked Ron again. He had notice his friend was different, since two or three months ago, this weird behavior didn't go. He is in love, thought Ron, the truth is that he wasn't as ignorant as every one made him out to be. The thing is that. some feelings were better to passed unnoticed. Like the feelings he had always had for Hermione. the ones maybe she had also for him.  
  
When Ron look up again, he notice that Harry was, without a doubt , within his little private world. The world in which was him, and who ever was capable of steeling the dream out of the-boy-who-live. Even if Ron now that it was a children's thing, he want to get his friend back. so he did the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
-HARRY IS IN-LOVE, HARRY IS IN LOVE!!- yelled Ron at the top of his lungs.  
  
This, I may assure you, get poor Harry at of his thoughts, who right now at the moment wasn't sure of what to do at the moment. His cheeks were tainted with a light red color. How he could not? The yelling had caused a commotion. Now, the boys look at Harry like he was some kind or strange insect, and some girls had put an automatic smile , wondering who of them was the lucky on to get his heart, after all Harry was quite a catch. Other few girls, that weren't interested in him, look up with a smile on theirs faces, this on the other hand, was happy not.a flirting one. After all. Who said we woman had lost our touch??  
  
The first thing Harry did, after passing out shock, was to shake his head as hard as he could. He would surely kill Ron! Who could he do what he did with the common room full as it could be?  
  
Harry look Ron one last time, with what could had passed like hatred, if you didn't knew that friends like that, can never hate each other. He run to the stairs, and shot the door. God, what an embarrassment!  
  
Downstairs the were all laughing their head of, out of poor Harry.  
  
- Ron, who could you do such thing?- asked Hermione, her voice messing up with his ears.  
  
- What thing?- asked Ron trying to hard to play aloof.  
  
- You know pretty well what I mean, haven't you see the shame he poor had to get .- said Hermione.  
  
-Argg.don't come with that ´Mione, you well know that I am right- said Ron, happy to had a point at his favor  
  
-Yes. but. you wouldn't like it either if Harry yelled you are in love in the middle of the common room, and less if the girl is a few meters away- said Hermione .  
  
- What are you saying is that you now who still my best friend?- asked Ron, his temper rising.  
  
-The truth is, he haven't said anything to him, is just a guess. a lucky one a think- said Hermione.  
  
-Who is it? Who is it?- asked Ron, to interested.  
  
-If you had let me finish, maybe I would had tell you. But I don't think that would be the brightest idea I ever had- said Hermione, seconds later, she knew that last comment was wrong to say out loud.  
  
-What do you mean by that? Don't you trust me enough?- asked Ron, his temper rising one more time.  
  
-Merlin! And I here thought you wouldn't notice- said Hermione. joking? - Emm.you know what? I got to run. see you!  
  
She got her books and leave, but not without give Ron a kiss on the cheek. For a moment Ron did forget about Harry and who ever he was in love.just for a moment.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- --*-**  
  
A/N: hello dear readers (if there are) this is my first ffic in English (im a Spanish speaker) so I know that maybe I would be asking to much, but don't kill me if there are to many mistakes.  
  
Review!!!!!! 


End file.
